


Another Fallen Star

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It all started because Charlie needed to forget that sight...Charlie/Draco





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title:** Another Fallen Star  
 **Author:** SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta:** Fbowden  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Charlie/Draco, (Neville/Ron)  
 **Summary:** It all started because Charlie needed to forget that sight.   
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction set in the Harry Potter universe – all recognisable characters and settings are the property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this work. Please observe your local laws with regards to the age-limit and content of this work  
 **Warning(s):** Explicit Slash Sex, Spanking, Rimming, Wall!Sex, Bondage  
 **Word Count:** ~3,200  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Melmoe1 in the first HP_Rarities fest. She then went and drew two scenes from the story, which can be found [here](http://melmoe1.livejournal.com/65604.html#cutid1) and [here](http://melmoe1.livejournal.com/64050.html#cutid1).

 

 

 

It said it all, really, Charlie decided. Love, life, the sheer crapness of this supposedly happy post-war world could be summed up in the fact that he was trapped in a room watching his baby brother getting shagged by another bloke. Admittedly, there was some humour to be found in the fact the person on the end of the cock currently pounding Ron through the mattress was Neville Longbottom – an unlikely, though convincing, sex god – but Charlie couldn't raise more than a half-hearted smile before returning to trying not to be scarred for life from all this. 

After the war, he hadn't had the heart to go back to Romania, to leave his family when there was so much to be recovered from. So he'd stayed, and when he'd woken up to find everyone out for the day doing their own things, he'd decided to spend his morning rooting through closest for relics of his childhood. 

Which was how he'd found himself sat in a cupboard while Ron and Neville shagged. Charlie had been so stunned to see them that he hadn't made his presence known immediately. And then, of course, they'd been naked, and it had been too late for him to speak up without causing great embarrassment all round. 

As he clamped his hands firmly over his ears, Charlie swore that it would take a lot of firewhiskey to recover from this.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

Looking up as a shadow fell over his pint, Charlie met cool grey eyes easily, unafraid of any Malfoy, let alone the youngest. "Yeah?"

"May I sit here; all the other seats are taken?"

Charlie glanced around the pub, and sure enough it had become crowded while he'd been wallowing in his own self-pity and lethargy. Nodding carelessly at Malfoy, Charlie ran a hand through his shoulder-length red hair and suddenly wished he'd bothered to get it cut recently. Shrugging off the strange impulse, he gestured to Tom for another pint, catching the glass that soared over and raising a brow at the glass in front of Malfoy. "What in Merlin's hairy sac is that?"

"Vodka Martini. Apparently, the pub is embracing Muggle culture. Or so the poster told me. It seemed quite offended when I suggested this was just a new way for people to drown their sorrows."

Charlie let out a bark of laughter, his eyes crinkling up as he watched Malfoy's expression move from one of shock to one of mild amusement. Letting go of his glass, Charlie wiped the dampness of condensation off on his jeans and stuck his hand out across the table. "Charlie."

Long, elegant fingers closed around his, the grip surprisingly firm. "Draco."

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

Bitter always made him rough, but Charlie could hear no complaints as they bumped along the corridors, lips locked together and hands moving with far more freedom than should be allowed on acquaintances of three hours and thirty six minutes. Cracking one eye open, Charlie spotted the right number for the key caught between his hand and Draco's shirt, and pushed Draco up against the door, dropping his head to lick and nip at Draco's neck, and growling with a low possessiveness when Draco tipped his head sideways and exposed more of the delicious pale flesh to Charlie. Feeling his cock jump in his faded jeans, Charlie bit down hard enough to make Draco hiss, wanting the younger man marked harshly for everyone to see.

Tasting the coppery tang of blood, Charlie unlatched his teeth and moved them to an unblemished patch of skin as he fumbled the key in the direction of the lock. Rubbing himself against Draco's groin, Charlie wondered just how hard Draco could take it, how supple the blond would prove to be. That was one of the best things about dragon tamers; they had high pain thresholds and healthy senses of adventure, which suited his every need perfectly. 

Finally managing to open the door, Charlie staggered them in, slamming the door closed behind them and finally wrenching his mouth from Draco's skin. Admiring the blossoming bruise, he began pulling his clothes off, careful not to do any damage he'd have to explain away to his mum. "Get on the bed, Draco."

"Excuse me?"

Confused, Charlie hopped out of his jeans and looked up, to see Draco naked but looking irritated. "I said, get on the bed, Draco."

"You think buying me a few drinks and paying for the room means you get to have what you want?" Draco sneered.

Crossing the room, Charlie wrapped his calloused hand around the warm weight of Draco's erect prick, stroking it until the sneer melted from the other man's face. "This tells me you want it too, Draco."

"On my terms," Draco whispered, and Charlie was so busy trying to pick up the quiet words he was unprepared for Draco exhibiting surprising strength and twisting them around to push Charlie onto the bed. Before Charlie could recover, Draco had drawn his wand, and conjured blue silk ties that twisted around Charlie's wrists and the bed posts with a life of their own. 

Dropping his wand back to the floor, Draco climbed on top of Charlie, his cock rubbing deliciously against Charlie's. For a moment they just kissed, wet and breathy as Charlie tested the limits of his bonds. He whined when Draco pulled away, thrills of arousal shooting through him at the predatory look on Draco's face. 

"Spread them."

"Why?"

"Because it'll feel good," Draco purred, and with such promise laden in grey eyes, Charlie had no choice but to obey. Spreading his legs wide, Charlie groaned as Draco's tongue lapped over his cock, twirled around his balls and drew the furred sac into Draco's mouth. Grunting and groaning, Charlie's breath hitched when Draco's mouth slid off his balls, nose nuzzling the ovals apart as Draco licked his way even further down.

Charlie swore long and low under his breath as Draco's tongue swept over his arse, the blond's hands pressed against his thighs to keep his legs up and out of the way. It wasn't teasing, gentle licks, but broad strokes of a sure tongue, and Charlie was whimpering like a damn woman, but it felt too good for him to really care. Draco was something else entirely, nothing like the ferrety little boy Ron had bitched about. 

Just as an image of Ron and Neville threatened to take over Charlie's mind and kill his arousal, Draco stabbed his tongue into Charlie's body, making Charlie bite out swear words and curl in on himself as much as the bonds and Draco's grip on his thighs would let him. Every time Draco's tongue thrust in, licking over his sensitive inner muscles, Charlie felt jolts of pleasure shoot along his spine, setting the hairs on the back of his neck on end as he intermittently cursed Draco and begged for more. 

One slim finger slid into him alongside Draco's tongue, and Charlie clenched down around it, beyond caring that this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind when he suggested they get a room, just needing more stimulation, more of this glorious pleasure. Draco's finger was wriggling around inside of him, and Charlie was willing himself loose as Draco's tongue withdrew and a second finger slid in. The chill of conjured lubricant filled him briefly, before the movement of Draco's fingers warmed it, and drove Charlie closer to insanity.

"Ready? Just like this." 

Charlie nodded fervently, watching as Draco withdrew his fingers and stroked his own flushed prick, getting it slick as he whispered protection spells. Charlie was glad one of them still had the mental capacities to remember safety, and he grinned at Draco as the younger man shifted into position, braced over him, and sunk into Charlie's body on one powerful surge.

Charlie cried out, the burn engulfing his consciousness as he felt himself splitting on the solid cock inside of him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been fucked with such ruthless abandon, he was so used to being the more dominant partner, and Charlie savoured every second of it. He'd have thought it impossible that Draco could take him over so completely – the boy was, while a few inches taller, lithe and athletic where Charlie was broad and brawny, and had he been forced to, he'd have named himself as the winner in any kind of physical interaction. But Draco had definitely won this round, muscles working under sweat-slick skin as he thrust rapidly into Charlie. 

For his part, Charlie moved into the thrusts as best he could, eyes half-closed in pleasure as sparks of arousal shot through his body, his skin tingling with sensation. When Draco's hand closed around Charlie's cock, stroking upwards quickly and tightly, Charlie felt himself beginning to unravel. His balls ached with the need to release, and when Draco contorted his back spectacularly to remain buried in Charlie's arse, and lap the exposed head of his dick, all the tension released in a howl of completion, as ropes of come shot from Charlie's dick, splattering over his chest in seemingly never-ending stains as he trembled and shook. 

Vaguely aware that Draco was still thrusting, Charlie clenched his arse down around Draco, fighting against the blond's withdrawal and smirking when Draco jolted forwards, lower lip folded between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut as he filled Charlie with spurt after warm spurt of release. 

The ties melted away into thin air, and Charlie tossed one arm over his eyes as the other flopped on the pillows behind his head. Wincing a little when Draco slid out of him, Charlie raised his arm and opened one eye, a little surprised to see Draco already getting dressed, just moments after such phenomenal sex. "Going?"

"Yep. See you around," Draco called over his shoulder as he shoved his wand in his back pocket and headed to the door, leaving Charlie naked and covered in his own come, strangely sad that it was all over so soon.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

Tempted by a vodka martini, or some equally hideous muggle concoction?  
Charlie stared at the single line of neat handwriting. Obviously the lessons in everything from biting sarcasm to impeccable handwriting had paid off for a certain pureblood, and Charlie read the words again. It wasn't an invite, and yet it was.

For three days, Charlie had been wanking himself raw, because every time he thought back to that night, his dick jumped to attention. He hadn't had sex like that since before the war had gotten serious. Probably since before Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was a good eighteen months in by now. So this sharply worded not-invite was exactly what he wanted to see. However, tonight, Charlie would not be outmanoeuvred by the talented Slytherin. Oh no, he'd ensure that he won this round, and left Draco desperate for a third meeting.

♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥

They hadn't bothered with a drink, just got a room and bumped up the stairs, tongues and fingers tangled in each other. Charlie could feel Draco's hard cock through the thin trousers Draco was wearing, and he slipped his hand in the waistband, delighting in finding Draco was naked under his trousers.

Once they were in the room and the door had slammed closed behind them, Charlie wrenched back from the kiss and spun Draco around roughly, slamming him against the wall hard enough for dust to be shook free from the cheap plaster walls. Draping himself over Draco's body, Charlie closed his hands around Draco's wrists and held him firmly against the wall, rubbing his cock obscenely between Draco's buttocks. 

"Fuck, Charlie!"

"What? Thought you'd get it your own way again? Thought I'd let you get away with that stunt you pulled?" Charlie bit out his questions harshly, nipping at Draco's ear in between words. He needn't have worried about his plan this afternoon; everything about Draco – stance, noises, breathing – screamed out that he wanted this as rough as Charlie could give it. Grinding himself harder against Draco's body, Charlie pushed warningly against Draco's right wrist, then moved his hand away. Draco followed the silent command and kept his hand in place, so Charlie rewarded him by sliding his hand down to open Draco's trousers and push them down his hips, the material pooling to the floor as Charlie stroked Draco's erect dick. 

Letting go of the heated flesh, Charlie trailed his hand around Draco's hip, dragging his finger over Draco's cleft and conning the blond into spreading his legs and pushing his arse back for more contact. Shuffling to the side, Charlie gave Draco more contact in the form of his open hand slapping down on Draco's buttock. The crack resounded around the room, chased into silence by Draco's yell of surprise. Sinking his teeth briefly into the soft flesh between Draco's shoulder blades, Charlie straightened his neck and blew into Draco's hair, making him shudder as the fine strands shifted. "You're going to be punished for your devious little trick."

Draco whimpered and tried to wriggle away, but Charlie could easily hold him in place. Besides, Draco wasn't really trying, and he soon fell still when Charlie landed another stinging smack on his arse. There was something so perfect about the sight of Draco's pale arse blossoming red, the perfect globes, just the right kind of plump, quivering in anticipation of the next spank. Every time he landed his hand, making Draco gasp and flinch away, then push back and beg for more, Charlie felt his sanity snap a little further. 

Grabbing a handful of Draco's arse, Charlie squeezed harshly, rubbing himself up against Draco and knowing the rough denim of his jeans must be accentuating the sting of the slaps. Stepping back, he pulled off his clothes quickly, glad he'd chosen to wear nothing but his jeans, boots and a jumper, because it made getting naked a much speedier process. Reaching around Draco's front, he slid his fingers under Draco's collar and ripped down and out quickly, sending buttons flying and pulling the ruined shirt from Draco's body. 

Grabbing one arm, Charlie twisted it down, guiding Draco's fingers and closing them around his dick. Immediately, Draco began squeezing and stroking, so Charlie enjoyed the sight for a few seconds, long pale fingers around his fat, red cock. Pressing against Draco's back, Charlie licked the shell of his ear as he whispered coarsely, "Going to fuck you just like this, Draco. Lube you up and feed my cock into your tight arse. That what you want?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Beg for it," Charlie growled, shoving Draco's hand back to the wall as he muttered lubrication and protection charms and stroked his dick up and down Draco's cleft.

"Fuck me, Charlie, shag me right now," Draco seemed to be choking on his arousal, and Charlie pushed Draco flush with the wall, sliding his hand under Draco's right knee and lifting it right up, pinning Draco's leg to the wall so his knee was level with his waist and he was stretched open, lubricant glistening around his entrance. 

"Again, Draco."

"Stuff it in me, Charlie, do it now, you want to."

He _did_ want to, and Charlie guided his cock into position, spreading his hand on the wall to balance himself and jacking his hips upwards sharply. Draco cried out, but he didn’t ask Charlie to stop, just pushed back, resisting muscles eventually falling to Charlie's dick, letting him sink in to his balls and feel silky heat clenching every inch of his dick. Draco was just a little too high for Charlie to thrust at this angle without pulling something in his back, so he knocked his knee against the only one of Draco's limbs to be touching the floor, forcing Draco's knee to bend and lower him a few inches. 

That height was perfect, and Charlie tightened his grip on Draco's leg, fixed his hand against the wall before drawing his hips out and smacking them back in. Draco was making the most alluring noises, throaty growls of sheer pleasure as he clenched around Charlie's cock. When Charlie changed his angle ever so slightly, Draco's growl twisted into a high-pitched keening noise, and Charlie aimed for that one spot, banging the head of his cock over Draco's prostate again and again. 

It was sheer pleasure, velvet heat yielding to him as he thrust in then gripping at him as he pulled out, Draco muttering out obscene encouragements when he wasn't growling and moaning under Charlie's assault on his body. Charlie could feel his bollocks twitching and churning, pleasure building in the base of his spine as his toes flexed in the threadbare carpet. Nudging his forehead against the back of Draco's head, he managed to turn the blond's head so that, with a lot of neck twisting, he could lick over Draco's lips, trapping them both in a messy kiss that felt like it was more swapping saliva than kissing, but fit the tone of their shagging perfectly. 

Draco pulled away from the kiss, his head thumping against the wall as his mouth twisted open on a silent scream. The sight of his face, completely open and twisted in pleasure, was the most erotic thing Charlie had ever seen, and he wished he could have kept watching it. But the strength of Draco's clenches was tearing his orgasm from him, and Charlie squeezed his eyes closed, pleasure flexing through him as he curled over Draco's body and pumped the blond full of seed. Charlie felt like everything – his pulse, his breathing – had stopped while his balls squeezed his orgasm out of his prick, and when the racking pleasure was finally over, and his vital processes started back up, Charlie felt light-headed and unstable, glad of the wall and the warm, trembling body that were keeping him up. 

"Fucking hell, Charlie," Draco muttered, making Charlie laugh as he slowly lowered Draco's leg and slid free of the blond. 

"You survived that, then, Draco?"

Draco turned around, leaning back on the wall and bringing his hand up in front of his face. "Apart from having gouged half of the wall under my fingernails, I survived it."

Catching sight of the marks in the wall, Charlie laughed, the sound cut off when Draco reached up and kissed him. Unlike every other kiss they'd shared over the past four days, this one was slow and languorous. Charlie was slightly stunned by it, and he hoped that didn’t show on his face when Draco pulled back from the kiss, leaning against the wall and eying Charlie through lidded eyes. "I have a flat, not far from here. It isn't much, but I have proper alcohol, and walls that stand up to a good shagging."

"That sounds like an invitation, Draco."

"It was meant to."

Smirking, Charlie leant in to nuzzle Draco's neck. "Then lead the way. I'm going to spend the rest of the night balls deep in you. And only when you're coming dry, with nothing left to give, will I let you sleep, only to do it all again tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect. Except, tomorrow it'll be your turn to be shagged dry."

Picking up his clothes and wrapping himself around Draco in preparation for Side-Along Apparation, Charlie grinned. He had no problem with that course of action at all.


End file.
